Jock Fantasies
by wwesexshorts
Summary: Filled with smut. Please don't read if your not into gay sex!
1. Chapter 1

_If you don't like it I don't want to hear about it. I'm not changing anything. These stories are based off of real jocks. It can be pretty kinky at times. Enjoy._

Ian VS Spencer 1st match (Soccer theme)

Both are looking intently into each other's eyes in the empty locker room. "So how is this going to work?" Said Ian. "I like my men smelly and rank and wearing their sports gear so I want to do it now." "Ian nodded and pulled his soccer shorts down to his mid-thigh letting his 10 inch cock out. " Damn to think I've fallen on that already in practice, but it's nothing like mine." Said Spencer as he pulled his shorts down revealing an astonishing foot long cock as thick as a beer can. "Shit that's going to hurt." Said Ian wincing at the thought of that cramming into his tight inexperienced hole. "Well I guess I'll help you out a bit." Said Spencer kneeling down in front of Ian's now growing man hood. "So sweaty and you reek dude!" Ian sat down on the bench and put his head against a locker. "Get to work." So Spencer did moving his tongue along his throbbing cock all the way to his curly blonde pubes. "Oh fuck this is good!" Screamed Ian in euphoric pleasure. "Your mouth is amazing!" Spencer bobbed his head up and down Ian's dick for a couple of minutes until Ian pulled off his compression shorts and tied them around Spencer's nose. This was enough for Spencer to stop sucking Ian's dick and tell Ian that it was his turn to suck dick. Ian who had never sucked dick gagged on his massive cock. Spencer would hold Ian's head so close to his body that his nose would tickle Spencer's pubes. Ian gagged and was drooling all over. Spencer pulled his dick out of the inexperienced mouth of Ian and commanded him onto all fours. Spencer began to eat out Ian's hairy sweaty jock hole. Ian didn't know how to react he wasn't feeling any enjoyment but it didn't hurt either. It was simply an intrusion. Once Spencer had sufficiently warmed up Ian's jock pussy Spencer proceeded to attempt to penetrate Ian's heat. It was just too tight. Spencer managed to get the mushroom head of his cock into Ian's rectum before Ian pushed him back out causing Ian to cry out in pain. Spencer went for it again managing to get half way in. He pulled back out and rammed with full force. The force was enough to push Spencer's full length into Ian's ass. Ian was crying and cursing at Spencer. Ian clenched his ass onto Spencer's cock only creating more pleasure for Spencer. Spencer would pull out and push with full force over and over again until Spencer felt his cock throb. "I'm going to cum….." Said Spencer. "Please do it quick you're hurting me!" Said Ian eager to have it over with. Spencer made one last thrust until he sent his man seed flying into the sore ass of Ian. Ian and Spencer both sighed but for different reasons. Ian actually liked the warm feeling of Spencer's cum. "Alright do your worst." Said Spencer ready for a similar experience. Ian fingered his own ass pulling out as much cum as he could using it as a lube for his cock and Spencer's ass. "Ewww why are you putting my own cum in me?" "Because it's my turn to take control you." Said Ian with a wild look in his eyes. Ian managed to fully penetrate on the first thrust. Spencer met Ian halfway by backing up to land perfectly on the studly man's cock. Ian took hold of Spencer's athletic thighs and began pounding away. Ian would pull all the way out and push just the mushroom tip of his cock into the behind of Spencer as if tempting before suddenly pushing his way in. Ian took one of his cleats and put it over Spencer's nose. "Shit this reeks dude!" Said Spencer disgusted. Ian loved that it disgusted him and kept it there. Ian took one of his socks off and placed it on Spencer's cock stroking his sweaty soccer sock on his cock. There was enough sweat in the sock to prevent too much friction on Spencer cock creating the perfect cum catcher. Ian milked him dry causing him to cum three times before Ian himself felt his own man seed begin to build up. Ian pulled out and took hold of Spencer's head and went forth skull fucking him. Ian tilted his head up and smiled and shot his hot steamy load into the back of Spencer's throat. Spencer didn't want to swallow but Ian made him. Ian took back his sock and put it back on. They both exhausted got their gear together and left.


	2. Ian, Garret, You, Liam, Sam, Bryce

Sam VS Bryce

Sam and Bryce both having shoe fetishes both thought it would be fit to wear their best basketball shoes. Sam went with his blue Nikes and Bryce went with his good old and trusty worn out work out shoes. Both were smelly and both loved it. Bryce went straight for Sam's jock feet taking his shoes off revealing his crew cut Nike socks. Bryce breathed in the heavenly aroma of sweat and masculinity and popped a boner. Sam knew just what to do as he pushed him onto the bed and pulled his basketball shorts off revealing his moderate sized 8 inched cock. Bryce had just had Basketball practice and hadn't worn deodorant and was still wet. Sam gulped down his manhood and went to work using his tongue to swirl around the tip. Sam licked Bryce's pee hole and underneath his balls reaching every inch of his testicles. Sam wanted Bryce inside of him and pulled his shorts down and before Bryce knew was happening was 8 inches deep in the back side of Sam. Sam moved up and down on Bryce's throbbing manhood gripping his cock with his muscles. Bryce could take no more as he shot his sticky semen deep into Sam. Sam sat on Bryce's face and made him eat his own cum out. Bryce happily did so getting it all in his mouth gargling it like salt water before spitting it onto Sam's cock and jerking him off. Sam laid down and put his hands behind his head. Bryce sat down on Sam's cock and winced as all 9 inches barged its way into his tight behind. Bryce thrust deeper and faster searching for Sam's g-spot it was easily to tell when it had been found from the smile and sighing that was coming from Sam. Bryce took hold Sam by his six pack to create more speed before finally spewing his creamy white goodness back into Sam's dirty sweaty hole. They both laid down and passed out.

Ian and Garret

Both had just finished a soccer game. They are dripping with sweat. They both have made plans to fuck in the locker room once everyone had left in their gear. Once every one left they swapped clothes breathing all the B.O in. Smelling each other's Nike soccer socks. Smelling each other's shin pads. Shoving their noses into each other's still wet and moist cleats. Once both had achieved a full erection they began jerking each other off with a pair of stolen goalie gloves. Once they were fully pleased with their actions they began to finger each other's assholes. Ian took Garret's socks and shoved it up his ass. Garret thought of it as a condom and added his dick to Ian's now full ass. Garret was not only fucking his stud of a friend Ian but his own soccer sock dripping with his own sweat. The entire time that Ian was being fucked in the ass he was sniffing the cleats and jerking himself off. Garret pulled out of Ian's ravaged asshole and placed it in Ian's open mouth. Ian could literally taste the sweat and precum that was emanating from Garret's manhood. Ian slurped it up at an incredible speed and before he knew what was coming had ejaculated his full load of spunk into Ian's wonderful mouth. Ian swallowed it all in one gulp. He took hold of his own cock and pushed it into the unexpecting behind of Garret where he proceeded to rub on his g-spot making him achieve orgasm once again. Ian on the other hand had not even had his first. Garret being the crafty kid he is grabbed the compression shorts he had been wearing and tied it around Ian's face. This was enough for Ian to go over the edge as he sent volley after volley of the salty creamy goo into Garret. Garrets slumped over while Ian pulled out bringing a stream of cum that stuck to the tip of his penis. Garret made no hesitation as he slurped it off of Ian's dick swallowing it.

Liam, you, Liam

I took his dick with no hesitation. He was still sweaty from practice and I loved it. He still had on his sweat drenched gear which only made me hornier. I slurped it up twirling my tongue on his mushroom head loving the reaction that it gave to him. He would tilt his head up to the sky and smile. He loved it when I tried to stick my tongue in his urethra. He began to spray tangy pre cum and was eager at a taste of my ass. I told him if I could worship his feet he could do whatever he wanted to me. I peeled his cleats off and could immediately smell his man stink. It wafted to my nose giving me the biggest hard on. I stuck my nose in to get a better sniff then quickly moved to his feet. I pulled his soaking wet socks off to be greeted by another pair of black Nike crew socks. I took the opportunity to smell those until I couldn't control myself any longer and began to lick them. I took his crew socks off and sucked on his sweaty hairy dirty toes. His sweat was heaven to me tasting better than any other substance in the world. He was also enjoying it as he began to play with himself. Liam had secretly been watching from around the corner jacking off. But when he saw I had a thing for feet he wasted no time getting involved. Now being younger didn't change a thing he still had an amazing six pack and strong calf muscles. I went to his feet sliding off his Nike cleats to get a sniff. His smell while being amazing was no where near as heavenly as Ian's but I continued licking his dirty socks until I peeled them off and sucked his toes until every drop of sweat was gone. Both Liam and Ian had pretty good hard ons by this point. So I told Ian to take advantage of my rear while I pleased our new friend Liam. I pulled down Liams dirty shorts and underarmour to reveal his incredible length which I placed in my mouth. He immediately began to giggle like an idiot. It was obvious he had never done anything like this before and that made me want him even more. I stopped blowing Liam and pushed him to his knees and lined my cock up with his ass. And before he could react I was already balls deep in his jock ass. It was easy to tell that he was enjoying it as he didn't udder a single curse word but instead remained still and smiled. I pushed deeper and faster until I could feel my cock begin to throb. I pulled out and came all over his spectacular abs. Ian who had been fucking my ass the entire time was close to orgasm. I told him to pull out and he did. I made him lay down while I jacked him off. Liam joined in and fingered his ass. The double pleasure began to be too much for him as he sputtered out six volleys of his precious white stuff all over his six pack. I licked it up out of his cum gutters spitting some into the mouth of Liam. Once we had swallowed we vowed to never speak of it ever and went to go take a shower.


	3. Testing session 1

Mac testing session

Mac was drenched from baseball practice. He was in what he thought an empty locker room. Mac hadn't had any pussy in months and his balls were practically purple. Mac couldn't take it anymore as he removed his cup and started to stroke his man meat. Mac had no other source of stimulation other than his teammates dirty baseball gear. So he improvised grabbing the nearest cup he could find which happened to be Sam's and began to sniff it. This is just what he was looking for a putrid sweaty cup. The reason he liked the sport so much was because the sweat gave him such a rush. At that time Mr Mason and Mr Clarke came into the locker room. Mac had little time to react as he threw a pair of shorts over his bulge. Mr Clarke and Mr Mason were on a mission they had to test their players to see how much they were worth so they saw it only made sense that because theyre so young and full of stamina that it only seems fit to test their skills in bed. Mac made up an excuse to why he was naked and he knew they weren't buying it. Before Mac knew what was happening Mason and Clarke were right next to him removing his shorts. Clarke took a firm grasp on Mac's already stiff erection and began to jack him off. Mac could have told them to stop but it just felt too good. Mason went behind Mac and took his index and middle finger pushing it full length into Mac's rear. Mac blushed and moaned. Mason had already found his man g-spot and was fingering it with such skill that it seemed as though an angel were doing it. Clarke bent over and started blowing Mac's jock cock. Mac was quite enthused about this taking control of the situation by grabbing hold of the back of his head and thrusting. Mac was skull fucking his coach with such velocity that even Clarke seemed to be taken back as he started to gag and drool all over Mac's sweaty cock. Mac pulled out of Clarke's moist mouth and pulled Clarkes pants down. Mac made a straight bee line for Clarke's dirty ass. Clarke's ass was extremely tight and had control over Mac's cock. Mac's pubes would brush up against Clarke's ass. Mr. Mason was done fingering Mac and went forth pulling out his own cock stoking it a few times before entering the unexpecting hole of Mac. Mac cringed. It was the biggest thing he had felt in his life. Mason's cock wasn't long but it was as thick as a beer can. Mason stretched Mac's ass so far that Mac thought that at any moment it would rip. Mason thrust deep and pulled out all the way. Every time that Mason did this it hurt Mac. Mason loved Mac's pained expressions as he pulled out and pushed in. Mac who had concentrated more on the anal he was receiving than giving started to throb. Clarke could feel Mac's cock start to throb so he falling back to land on Mac's pelvis. This was just enough for Mac to achieve orgasm. Clarke pulled Mac out of his ass and pulled out a vile labeled MAC. Clarke jerked him off into the vile. Mac shot a huge load enough to fill a quarter of a cup into the vile. Once the sample had been taken Clarke and Mason jerked each other off and came all over Mac's six pack leaving it to drip with his sweat. Clarke and Mason licked every square inch of Mac's abs until every ounce of cum had been swallowed. Mr Clarke and Mr Mason got up and congratulated Mac on a good testing session and walked out.

Tyler Testing session

Tyler had heard about the new testing sessions that had become mandatory on the team. He didn't know what they were about but he was told to meet in the locker room after practice. Tyler had changed into his daily jock clothes of Nike crew socks. Nike basketball shoes and an athletic shirt and shorts. Mr Clarke came into the locker room locking the door behind him. Mr Clarke came up to Tyler and told him to take his shorts off. Tyler was confused but did as he was told. Once his shorts were off Clarke could see the outline of his bulge and knelt in front of him and pulled his adidas underwear off revealing his seven inch man hood. Not the largest on the team but far from the smallest. Tyler took a step back confused as to what was going on. Mr Clarke told him to step forward and that if he cooperated it would all be over soon. Mr Clarke took Tyler's flaccid cock into his mouth. Immediately his cock began to grow. Tyler still didn't know what was going on but he sure as hell wasn't going to pass up on a free blow job. Tyler had never had sex before and was embarrassed to think this is how he was going to lose his virginity. To his basketball coach but he didn't care it still felt amazing. Tyler while liking Clarke's mouth needed a piece of Clarke's large ass. He wanted to be in control and penetrate something. Tyler pulled out and politely asked Clarke to get on his hands and knees. Tyler needed no lube he just wanted to get a feel for what it was like to do anal. Tyler sat down and Clarke sat down on Tyler's erection swallowing it up whole in one swift motion. Tyler immediately knew that this was a 100 times better than masturbating to pictures of his class mates. Tyler didn't have to do anything as Mr Clarke worked his ass up and down Tyler's manhood. Tyler didn't want it to be over quite yet but he couldn't stop himself from beginning to build up his orgasm. "I'm going to cum…" Said Tyler hitting the point of no return. Clarke stopped his thrusting and pulled him out taking the vile out of his back pocket. He jerked Tyler off until Tyler's sperm flew out of his piss slit landing in the vile. Compared to Mac his load was much less. About a tablespoon. Tyler sat down on a bench and started getting dressed. Clarke added the vile to his collection.

Ian Testing session

Mr Clarke was unsure of how this test was going to work out. Ian Gray was one of the most masculine lunk heads on the team and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to persuade him to take the test. Ian was in the locker room waiting for Mr Clarke he was itching to get home as he had just received a text message from his girlfriend saying that she was going to "reward" him for being so good. Mr Clarke came in and he knew the only way to get him to agree to go through with it would be to threaten to move him to the JV team. Ian was pissed. How could they do this to him taking his pride and moving it to the side he took his basketball shorts off. Mr Clarke moved towards him pulling out a bottle of lubricant for him to use. Mr Clarke lathered his hands then his ass. Mr Clarke told him that he had to prove his worth and that he didn't have to blow him. Ian went forth stroking his cock attempting to make it hard but was having a hard time. He wasn't attracted to males. Mr Clarke was growing impatient and broke his rule and went on his knees and went forth giving Ian a blow job. Ian cringed at the feeling of Clarke's tongue rolling across his dick. But he had to admit it did feel good. Ian gave up his struggle and let Clarke suck his cock. Once Clarke felt as though he had been worked up enough he spat out his cock and guided it towards his ass pushing first Ian's mushroom head in then the entire thing. Ian closed his eyes and tried to think about his girlfriend but it wasn't working. But strangely he didn't go flaccid. He remained erect and actually started to enjoy this as well. Ian took hold of Clarkes hips and started to thrust. Clarke took note of how strong and fast Ian was. Ian was acing this exam. Ian could feel the sputtering of precum dripping into Clarke's ass and knew he was drawing towards the end of his sexual journey. Ian alerted Clarke and Clarke made him pull out to the disappointment of Ian. Clarke ordered him to jerk himself into the vile which he did. Ian finally reached ejaculation filling up the entire vile. Some of it stuck to the tip of Ian's penis which Clarke proceeded to lick off. Ian put his clothes back on and texted his girlfriend that they were breaking up. He didn't feel straight anymore.


End file.
